The Cetra
by Hisa Kumini
Summary: 7000 years before the rise of ShinRa Electric Power Company, a demigod and a cetra meet. A love blossoms, defining their lives. Oneshot, OC/OC fluff.


The sun reflected off the falling raindrops, making the water seem like falling gold. There, upon a hill, in the glimmering rain, stood a woman. It was obvious she was cetra, for no human could match her. "Avelina, there you are." The woman turned at the sound of her name, to the man that was approaching her. The aura of energy was chaotic and vibrant, like a cloak of lightning. Perhaps that's what it was.

"Good morning, Ares." the woman responded, a delicate smile on her face. Avelina, a follower of Ramuh, had been quite surpized when the demigod had approached her almost a year ago. To think, one so powerful and lofty as he, attracted to so humble a mortal. She was just one woman, and there were plenty more twice as beautiful. However, he would have none of her arguments upon that subject. Of course, she wasn't complaining.

The Eve of lightning had stated on several occasions that he would take her above any other woman. He had once even said that she had brunette hair as straight as the day was long, and vibrant sapphire eyes, and that those were only small parts of a whole. Either he'd been trying to flatter her, or knowing more than any living being could hope made him a poet. "Rare weather, today. It almost never rains with the sun out."

Ares smiled, looking to the sky as he stood beside her. "You know, this is a good omen. It means the gods smile upon this day." In the back of his mind, the Lord of Thunder suspected that Eros had something to do with this. Knowing the Eve of storms, he was rooting his friend on in the background. After all, it wasn't much of a secret where the Librarian was in his time off. Besides loving to experience all there was, he had a love for one woman.

Hesitating a moment, the lavender tinged man put an arm around the cetra's shoulders. A full year, and yet he still worried that he might hurt her. Avelina had told him time and time again that she would be fine, and yet he still could not bring himself to believe that his chaotic lightning would remain harmless to her. If something happened to her, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Woah, woah woah! When did she start hugging him? How'd he miss that? Remain calm, this is normal. There is nothing wrong here at all. After his moment of shock, Ares couldn't help but return the hug. To anyone without magical power, they were just a normal couple. To anyone with the Sight, they were a promise, a glimmer hope between mortals and gods.

Just when Ares had begun to relax, there came an inexorable pulling. It was rather gentle, but noticeable, a tug on his very being. Lord Ramuh was calling. With a sigh, he shook his head, giving the cetra with him an apologetic look. He got a sad smile in return. "Lord Ramuh needs you?" It was more a statement than a question, after all, this was not the first time it happened.

The Eve couldn't bring himself to say yes. "I'm sorry, Avelina." He couldn't resist, deny, the call any longer than he had. Sparing the woman the blinding light, the being of lightning faded into a shower of cold sparks, resembling the rain that had stopped hours ago. The brunette caught one as it fell, watching it glow warmly before fading with the immortal.

* * *

His arrival at the Libraries, storm-tossed realm of Ramuh, was not as subtle. A stroke of lightning and the roll of thunder announced his arrival to the building of books. Within this particular room was that of Lord Ramuh, Elemental God of lightning and patron of those who sought to learn. "You called, Milord?" The Lord of Lightning bowed his head, out of respect for the Father of Knowledge. The voice he heard next was not what he expected.

"_There_ you are, Ares! I've only been standing around here for an hour or so." Head shooting up, the Keeper of the Library was shocked to see Eros there, the young draegon leaning against one of the walls with a goofy smile on his face. The Grand Sage chuckled, reminding his avatar of his manners. Part of the Librarian said that Ramuh didn't mind, but it was still rude.

Things were silent for a moment before the god spoke next. The word that escaped him was all that needed to be said. "Zeus." That one word, that name, caused the Eve of Knowledge to sigh, shoulders slumping a bit. The avatar of Lord Alexander had been here, great. "Lower Libraries, fourth wing. I have given Eros here permission to accompany you, I think you will need the company."

"Of course, Milord." It had to be Zeus, of all Eves. Ares had nothing against the man, really. But if there was a nightmare to the organizational status of the Great Library, it was he. He didn't care where the books belonged, placing them wherever suited his fancy. The Eve of Ramuh didn't have the heart to tell him that the reason he followed Zeus was to return books to their proper place. Maybe the Watcher of Heaven would get the point sometime.

Then again, it was Zeus. Either way, it was time to sort the various prose that that man left around. Being silently dismissed, Ares left the room, finding himself followed by his friend, Eros. The two were silent as they traveled through the Upper Libraries. They housed the darkest secrets that had been discovered, and was tended to by Ramuh Himself. It was as if they considered the place to sacred to speak.

That changed as soon as they were down the stairs to the Lower Libraries. "So! You really like her, huh?" Eros asked suddenly, shattering the silence like a crystal cup falling from the sky. He had a habit of doing that, it seemed.

"Yes, Eros. I thought I had already told you that?" The smile on his face was unmistakable, and so was the question in his voice. Eros was up to something. The question was, what this time? After all, his friends schemes often lead to trouble, despite having the best intentions. They worked out for the best though... most of the time...

"What would you do for her?"

"What?"

"Would you give up everything for her? _Everything?_"

"Eros, what is the meaning of this?"

"Just answer the question, Ares." That serious look gave the Eve of thunder pause. What was going through the Storm Lord's thoughts? It wasn't like him to be so serious all of a sudden. Did he know something that Ares didn't? Could there be some danger to Avelina? It panicked him to think of it. He'd left her alone!

"Yes, of course."

Wait, why... Why was Eros grinning? "I knew it!" The Draegon Prince laughed at his friends confused expression, putting one arm across the being of lightning's shoulders. "You **have** fallen head-over-heels for her! You of all people!" ... He'd gotten him worried... for _THAT? _Ares had a mind to remind the other Eve just whose house he was in. "And everyone else thought it would never happen."

But Eros was- "What...?" Ares stopped at that, giving Eros a strange look. "What do you mean 'everyone else thought it would never happen'?" His friend dismissed it, waving it off as if it was nothing. He did that a lot. The being of lightning would have continued, asked for an explanation, but then, he saw the condition Zeus left the library wing. "For the love of Lord Ramuh, THE ENTIRE WING, ZEUS?"

* * *

Ares was late.

It really wasn't that unusual. Whenever he got called off, he was never sure when he'd return. Avelina was used to it. She accepted it, it came with the territory. "Nyuu~" The small sound made the cetra look at the little creature in her arms. It was a small kitten, an animal domesticated by humans. The little animal made her smile and think of the Eve of her god. Stroking the kitten's fur, the woman enjoyed the overcast light.

That is, she enjoyed it until the crackle of static came to her ear, frightening the poor cat with her. "Shh, it's alright... Hello, Ares." The young god returned the greeting, then raised an eyebrow at the kitten. The look on his face was hilarious, looking as if the cat was an alien creature. "It's a gift, for you." the brunette said, holding the animal out to him. He accepted the cat, though the look on his face changed only enough to include gratitude.

"Thank you... what am I suppose to do with this?" he asked, looking wholy like a fish out of water. Maybe he'd never had a pet before? Actually, that didn't really surprize her.

"You take care of it, silly." The cetra giggled. "It's called having a pet. It's a mutual benefit sort of thing." The look on his face was priceless, really. The Lord of Thunder looked so confused. "I'll help you, promise." Another giggle came when the feline licked the man's hand. "Aw, he likes you, Ares."

Where on the Planet had Avelina gotten the idea to give him a pet? Animals were not really his thing. "I can tell?" Really, he couldn't, but if she said so. After all, she would know better than someone like him. Ares was more likely to zap most animals than care for them. Had something to do with controlling primal, elemental lightning. Tended to do more harm than good. Hopefully Demeter would be of help with this... pet.

"Er..." He really had no idea what to say. This was so sudden and... Oh, by Ramuh, of course! "I am afraid I have nothing material to give you, today of all days." How embarrassing, the Eve of Knowledge, forgetting his own anniversary! The look on the cetra's face said she didn't mind, but he just couldn't let himself off so easily. What could he do... yeah, that would be good. "I do however have some place to show you. You will have to hold the kitten on the way there, however. It's quite a distance."

She chuckled. The mortal woman gladly would have simply spent the day with Ares with nothing more given than the kitten. However, she would not object to the demigod, who had pledged his heart to only her in all of his life, taking her to anywhere he thought she'd like. After Avelina reclaimed the young cat, the man she loved moved behind her, hesitantly embracing her. The tiny reflections on the late morning dew that stood on the flowers showed the spreading of wings, almost white but tinged with blue.

And then, the ground was gone, slipping away beneath her. Those same wings gave mighty flaps, and though they were not her's, the feeling was not lost. The liberation of soaring through the skies, to not be bound by the earth and the ground. It was a unique sensation. Flying into the horizon, away from the sun, the brunette could see forests and mountains as never before. From up here, the mountain peaks sparkled with fresh snow, the trees seemed to look on with awe. As it was, the angel who carried her flew slowly, allowing her to savour the moment.

Time and distance slowly changed the sky, with it shifting from a cool blue to blazing reds and oranges. "Just a little farther now." The words quietly floated down to her, drawing her grinning face to look behind her. Ares's expression was trained upon the horizon, but he did wear a smile. However, something else, a light incandescent glow, drew the female's eyes. The rhythmic movement of feathered appendages, each new movement bringing a fresh wave of sparks and with the sparks came new shades of colour.

The display, however, soon stuttered and faded. A shift of the gaze revealed that the man's expression had changed, a light blush visible even as he looked away. Somehow, the cetra doubted her giggles helped.

Soon after, the journey came to an end. Once upon the ground again, it took a moment for the woman to realize what was so special about this location. All around them, covering much of the immediate area, were a variety of flowers in various stages of bloom and growth. It was a rare sight, for this was a field that Demeter, Eve of Titan, had grown herself. "Oh... Ares..." Avelina simply didn't know what to say. A light breeze picked up, and a cool mist rolled in.

The clouds in the sky slowly drifted away, revealing the ever darkening sky and the wandering moon. That was odd. Little, ethereal lights faded into existence, floating about the field aimlessly. Even the man with her seemed a bit confused about what was going on, even as a small pond moved flowers aside. It was as if the world itself was reshaping around them. Finally, when it seemed to calm something more revealed itself.

The lilting notes of a flute danced upon the cool air, the flora responding from under their blanket of mist. As the music drew them closer to the centre of the field, the mist shifted, as if both guiding and following. Eventually, they came to where the pond now was. Out upon it's waters, the mist was heavy, moving slowly with the sound of the flute. It twisted and swirled slowly, forming a feminine shape, holding a flute.

Upon seeing this, Ares gave a light chuckle. Did he know something that the cetra woman didn't? It was likely that he knew the figure, though how was beyond Avelina. Mayhaps she was another servant of the gods? Not quite as hesitant as he was before, but still wary of touch, the Lord of Thunder surprized her by being the one to hug her first. It was nice not having to be the one to drag him to physical contact. And so, they simply stood there, reveling a moment that couldn't be better.

Before things could last too long, however, a thought crossed the cetra's mind. They hadn't eaten in what was likely several hours. Reluctantly pulling away from the avatar of Ramuh, Avelina smiled to him, holding out the kitten. "Here, he's yours, after all." And with that, she headed for an apple tree that was close to the flower field. Four of the bright red fruit should do them nicely. And by the gods, Ares was going to eat today!

It was hours later when the world seemed to finally wind down. The figure on the pond had faded, the mist was receeding. High in the clear sky, the moon hung lazily, pale light shining down upon Ares and Avelina. The ground was still damp, but the two of them didn't mind as they laid there. The cetra laid against the winged man, who had been on the edge of sleep for about the past hour. It was odd to see him so tired, but she thought little of it. It had been a long day and even he needed to rest sometime.

That said, he was finally losing the battle. Avelina literally could watch his eyes drift shut as he moved closer to her. He was calm, a word she rarely attributed to the one she loved, and comforted. As he finally allowed himself sleep, the woman smiled, laying her head on his chest. While he was tired and resting, she, oddly enough, was still very awake. Listening to his heart, his breathing, it should have lulled her to sleep. And yet here she was, simply watching him.

What did Eves dream of? What did _Ares_ dream of? Did that vision, that smile, include her? These were the few thoughts that entered her mind, though they simply idled. This moment didn't need such useless things as thought, for it would only distract her from everything. After all, she so rarely got to see him sleep. Lightly hugging the sleeping angel, she relaxed, content to just lay there with him.

"So, what do you think of the field?" a pure voice asked from behind her. As much as the brunette wished to just stare at the one she loved, she lifted her head, looking behind her. There sat a woman, skin reminiscent of the earth below them. With hair as dark as the deepest caves of the Planet and eyes kind, this person seemed like the personification of nature. "It took several years to get just right."

The cetra blinked a moment, as the new woman had not made any sound until now. Both females were garbed simply, could this dark-haired woman be another cetra? "It beautiful. You can tell that a lot of love was put into it." Avelina smiled, glancing about the area a bit. It did indeed seem well taken care of, and it was indeed lovely. The other woman simply smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Plants and animals respond favourably to kind treatment, just as most people do." The earth-like woman shifted her gaze, looking to Ares. There was a look in her eyes that the cetra with him could not quite grasp. "... Especially those that have seen more than their share of the world. Briefly, the brunette looked to the sleeping immortal.

"Indeed... Do you know Ares?" It was a question that she could not help but ask. Very few had met the Eve of Ramuh. Fewer still knew of his age and knowledge of the world. He had seen and done more than many would hope to do in several lifetimes. Looking back to the raven-haired woman, she quirked an eyebrow. Something about her seemed... more than mortal.

There was a light chuckle as their new company nodded. "I do indeed." she'd begun, confirming Avelina's suspicions. "But rest assured, I have not known him." That gave the lovebird pause. Didn't that contradict the previous... oh. So, they had not laid in the same bed as one. That was... comforting? Though, maybe a little more off-putting as it had not been something she was expecting. It seemed the two knew each other better than was let on, then.

Blushing lightly, the cetra decided to look out upon the pond. "That... is good to know, I guess." Never had she thought to intrude upon Ares's private past. So this was a little awkward. "He has never really mentioned those he has known longer than I. He is a reserved man, I've noticed, but he's kind." And more caring than the many humans she had met. The differences between them, the cetra and the messengers of the gods were noticeable.

The raven seemed to be a jovial sort, chuckling again and nodding. "I forget the number of years we have been acquainted, but I have know him since my youth. He is among the best men you will ever meet, provided that you ever manage to meet someone better than he. Many long years of one's life are spent looking for one such as he. Not for what he is, but rather for who he is." The explanation spoke volumes of the mysterious woman's views of their mutual friend.

It was good to know someone who thought so highly of him, even if she didn't know their name. "Yes..." The other woman's words were accurate enough, at least to Avelina. "I count myself lucky to be the one he loves." The brunette laid against him again, enjoying being in his presence. It was a comfort to both of them. "Though..." she paused, unsure whether to go through with her statement. "I... do rather wish he wasn't so hesitant around me."

"You would wish him to be someone he is not?" the mystery woman said, a brow raised in question. "That hesitance is part of his love for you, his concern and his worry. That is, in essence, Ares." That was not something that had been thought of. It was true, he had mentioned time and time again he feared hurting her in any way. But it wasn't until now that the cetra he loved had thought on it like that. His concern was part of who he was.

Pausing to think upon that, she sighed. She didn't wish for Ares to change, not even for her. "Thinking on it, you are right, good lady. I would have him as no one but himself." A wry smile crossed her lips. "I guess that just means I'll have to hug him myself more often." What was there to say? While she did not want him to change, she did enjoy being in his arms. It just... felt right.

"You would do well to give him many, lest he for get what contact from another is like." Another who knew the raven-haired woman knew that she would not allow such a thing. She could no less stand it than to stand a forest suffering after a wildfire. However, this was not something that the love of the Eve would know. "Knowing him, it is both quite possible and likely to happen." That thought was not pleasing to either of them.

At that point, the earthen woman looked away from the couple, spying a flower. The little thing had been trampled, crushed. And somehow, the raven-haired woman knew who it was. She would have to speak with Ares about that later. "The poor little one..." Frowning, the mystery woman moved over to the plant, taking it's damaged petals in-hand. Avelina was not entirely sure what it was that she saw next.

The flower's damaged stem slowly repaired itself, bruised petals healing. In short order, the small daisy was healthy and lively again. This power, that gift she saw at work, was something that the cetra had only heard of. Ares himself had mentioned it but once, and she found herself looking at her new friend in a new light. Could this really be the Demeter that he had spoken of? "Forgive me if you do not wish to say but... what is your name?"

A wry smile was all she got in return. "I can see, in your eyes, that you already know." By the gods... Another Eve? What stroke of luck gave her the chance to meet two Eves in her lifetime? The excitement and anxiety of having met and spoken so familiarly with Demeter was almost too much. That however, began to melt away as a stray breeze stirred the flowers, mixing the various scents. "You should sleep dear."

Sleep. All of a sudden, that sounded like a good idea. "It was good to finally meet you face to face, Avelina. Many blessing upon you and Ares." Normally, the woman would have responded. However, this time, she simply returned her head to it's position atop her lover's chest, arms wrapping around him as she drifted to sleep. The morning would find them once again in each others arms, contented simply that the other was there.

* * *

It seemed like days ago that the two of them have enjoyed that moment, though it had only been a few hours since he'd taken his left. As Ramuh's Eve, Ares had much to do, no matter how much he wished to remain with Avelina. This time, much to his relieve, he was working with Eros. While the wyrmling was the Eve of Storms, thunderstorms worked out much better when they worked together. It seemed a southern island chain was well overdue for one.

"Hey, wake up, Ares." Eros said, snapping his fingers in front of his friends face. Ever since last night, the Lord of Lightning had been... distracted. "I know you want to see her, but the faster we do this, the faster you can get back to her." he said, chuckling at the look on the other Eves face. It wasn't like Ares to be so distracted, however yesterday had been unique. He could be forgiven, but just this once.

Shaking his head, the being of primal lightning sighed. "I am sorry, Eros. You are right." Focus, that was what the Librarian needed. So long as he remained focused this would be over quickly. Besides, while the Planet itself often could manage the weather fine, sometimes they needed to step in to make sure everything got it's proper attention. And so, with both of them on task, the storm began.

The beginning was rather minor on the grand scale they were working with. Barometric pressure fluctuated, lowering as storm clouds rolled in. Then, lightly at first, rain began, slowly getting harder and heavier as time went on. The air shifted into a gale and then, then first bolt of lightning struck. It left the surface dirt it touched scorched, equalizing the energy in that area. Several more followed, striking trees, rocks, anything that had too much energy.

All of this was over the course of several hours, the only flashes that could be attributed to it that white hot bolts of electricity. Destruction was wrought, but from it would be renewed life. Such was the way of the world. Just as the clouds began to depart, a vein of freak lightning coursed through the sky, grabbing at air currents, clouds, anything within it's relatively small sphere of reach. An unusual sight for anyone on the ground.

Meanwhile, back with the Eves, things had been going well. The storm had started, bringing the chance of renewal with each strike of lightning, each uprooted tree. Demeter had come to accept, though not like, that it was of benefit. Speaking of whom, the Eve of Titan had joined them close to the end. Her reason for being there was three-fold; weaken the lightning that fell as the storm waned, help the earth in the area they dealt with absorb the rain water, and to chat.

Ares especially noticed this. As his part in the storm ended, the Eve of Knowledge turned to her. "Greetings, Demet-" The smile on his face disappeared quickly, causing a look of confusion on Demeter's face. Just then, thunder rolled around them. Eros, who had been clearing the skies, immediately looked to Ares as a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky over the islands. Something was wrong.

As if in response to their reaction, the Keeper of the Library doubled over, falling to his knees. A pain surged through him, as if he had been stabbed through his heart and into his soul. It roiled about him until the only thing keeping him from the floor was a single arm, while the other grasped at his chest. Heart pounding and lungs gasping for breath, as strange feeling came over him.

"Ares!" Demeter and Eros were at his side instantly, holding him up when he pitched forward. 'What happened' came from Demeter, while a 'Are you okay' was heard from Eros. However, they may as well have not spoken. Their friend heard none of what they said, merely remaining there as if frozen. He knew he had heard it, an invocation of his name, cut short before the breath could finish.

And now, as the pain faded, he was left... hollow, incomplete. As if something had been torn from him. Slowly, through the chaos of his reeling mind, a single thought fought it's way to the surface. Then, a single drop of liquid fell, hitting the stone floor of Eros's realm. A twin soon followed as the Eve of lightning simply stared. Rather suddenly, the world intruded, by way of Eros shaking him by his shoulders. "Damn it, Ares, say something! What's wrong?"

Mind not quite able to grasp either of the other Eve's worry, he merely looked up. Demeter was in front of him as well, but the Librarian didn't really see either of them. Eyes unfocused, tears streaming down a palid face, he simply just wasn't entirely with them. "Ares... please... tell us what is wrong." There was a sorrow in Demeter's voice, a worry. But for a long moment, he still didn't speak. And then, a single word sounded, quiet, but clear.

"... Avelina..."

* * *

Things had been going fine until about ten minutes ago. After Ares had left, Avelina had wandered a bit. She found a human village on the other side of the near by forest. Normally, this would not be a problem, she would trade a few minor things she'd found along her travels for some food to travel with. However, this time, everyone seemed overly interested in her. 'That's her', she'd hear them whisper, 'the one with the angel'. It didn't seem too odd, so the cetra ignored it.

However, now, it seemed a small group of them were following her. The one time she had asked them to stop, they insisted that they had simply been going the same way. It was obvious they were following her, though. When she stopped, they stopped. When she turned, they did the same. And when she ran, they chased. And so, she took them on a run through the hills and trees of the land. It should have been simple to avoid them.

Having ran quite a distance, the brunette stopped to catch her breath. With luck, she lost them, however, she wasn't sure just how much distance she put between herself and them. Why would anyone want to chase her, anyway? She was just one lone cetra, and it wasn't like she was going to hurt them. If they had been after the woman for anything illicit, they would have gone after easier prey by now. So what could be driving them?

Rather suddenly, she was surrounded by several people. Of varying different sizes, the group of six people consisted mostly of men, but there was one winded woman behind them. They all seemed rather tired, which made sense considering. But they sure didn't seem happy. "Well, if it isn't the angel's girl." the human woman said. Wh-what? That's what this was about, Ares? What could possibly be so bad about him? "Where is he? Run home to his god?"

The lone cetra shifted as they cornered her against a tree. A bad feeling welled up in her throat as she stood there, looking between the humans around her. "Hmph, what, are you too good to talk to us mortals now too?" The venom behind the man's statement stung and confused the exhausted woman. Too good, what? All mortals were equal as far as the Goddess Minerva was concerned, and thus the same for Avelina. Ramuh maybe the god she followed, but Minerva created her.

"What, he promise you immortality, or something?" another male voice piped in.

"What does that freak have that we don't?"

"Why don't you just go and marry a bird? It'll be more faithful."

Overwhelmed by their words, the cetra didn't know what to do. Covering her ears, she sank to her knees. None of this was true. It couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening. Her arm was grabbed, and she found herself on her feet again, staring up a one of the men. "You'll listen to us when we're talking to you, girl!" The now terrified woman tried to twist away. If she could just get away, stay ahead of them long enough for Ares to return...

A hand wound up, getting ready to hit her for resisting. Part of her mind remembered something the Eve she loved had told her. If she ever needed him, to simply call his name. In her panick, instinct drew upon that knowledge, and a sharp breath was taken. "Help... ARE-" Avelina never got the chance to finish her statement. She never would.

"Fool! What'd you do that for?" the man who had grabbed the woman yelled, motioning wildly to the cetra pinned to the tree.

"She was going to call for him! He was going to kill us!" The other, who had remained quiet until now, pulled his sword free. The whole group, slightly uneasy, backed away as she fell limply. Blood seeped from the wound in her chest onto the soil. "I don't know about you, but I want to live." As he spoke, the ground shook. The trees, especially the one that the cetra fell in front of, trembled in a motionless wind as a form emerged from the earth.

Mother Nature's eyes were concerned when her form coalesced. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, having not yet noticed the one she sought. Blood coated a blade of steel, yet no human here was hurt. There was no game in the area for miles, Demeter knew this to be fact. So what could they have done that caused such a colour to sit upon the otherwise pristine blade? And where was...

The tree behind them creaked, gaining the Eve's attention. The mighty branches seemed to bend to the ground, away from the sunlight. Earthen eyes followed the venerable oaks motions, past the fresh red scar on it's trunk. Eyes falling upon the woman, half against the tree, half upon the ground, a gasped word left her lips. The ground beneath them began to shake and roll as the Eve of Titan narrowed her gaze upon the humans. Meanwhile, the group of mortals fought to remain balanced.

"**Salda**-" The word was cut off as the raven-haired woman shook her head. "Children of the Great Lady, you have stepped and transgressed into matters that did not concern you." The earthquake trembled with her words, though her voice did not falter. "You have conspired to and acted in taking the life another. What is more, you have taken the life of one dear to one of We. We do not take kindly to this." Nothing about the woman herself betrayed the anger and sorrow she felt, as the earth spoke of that for her.

"Whatever your reason for this," a hand motioned to fallen Avelina, "is not justifiable and you will suffer for stepping out of your place in this world. Crop will fail, game will know your scent for miles. Sustenance shall lose it's flavour and those who aid you shall suffer the same." Vines grew from the ground around the Lady of Earth, lashing against the air in fury. "**Drasul kekalm karvues sindase.** By the powers my lord has shared and extended to me, you shall suffer, not only in this life, but those following until you repay this debt, this wrong-doing."

With one last, thunderous, shake, the ground heaved the humans off their feet. That didn't stop them from moving, however, and everyone scrambled away rather quickly. They had welts from where the vines, swinging wildly and with only enough of the Eve's will to move, hit them, but that didn't stop them. Demeter was not happy, but the further away the humans went, the more her sadness surfaced. The trees seemed to cry for her as she turned back to look at the cetra. Even if she had acted sooner, there was nothing the raven-haired immortal could have done.

Just as the child of Titan reached the woman, she noticed the heavy fog just beyond. The look within her eyes deepened as a black winged figure emerged from it. Erebos, former Eve of Hades and current caretaker of the Death Knight Odin. It was rare for him to take up his former mantle and reap a soul. If that didn't speak volumes about this tragedy, she didn't know what did. "I wish I could say that it is good to see you, Erebos."

"Demeter." Erebos wasn't all too happy to be here either. It had been rather enjoyable to watch the couple, and he could only imagine how Ares felt right now. Shaking his head as he looked at the murdered woman, he put a hand on her brunette hair. So much pain, sorrow and betrayal this death caused her spirit. In fact, the former Angel of Death could hear her screams of pain and her cries for her angel.

With a sigh, he focused on calming her a moment before placing a hand above the wound on her chest. There was only a moment's pause before the man pushed inward, hand going past cloth and flesh. Eventually, his cold touch met the cetra's soul, soothing it as he drew it from it's shell. Normally, he preferred dragging a soul kicking and screaming where it needed to go, which was normally Hell. This time, however, he took a different approach.

Persephone had begun using bottles to hold souls in. These bottles were about as comfortable as a soul could ask for. Even if it was just this one time, it would be for the best. Opening the one bottle he had borrowed from the younger Angel of Death, he coaxed Avelina's soul into the glass container. There, that would make it easier to bring her to Heaven. "How was Ares?"

It was a simple question, but it was one the Demeter hated to think on. "He... was not doing well when I left." Well? He had barely spoken a single word to them when she left. The poor man was shell-shocked. This was the last thing he had expected, let alone for it to have been so sudden. "Last I saw he was with Eros." Erebos simply nodded at her statement. Regardless of who he was with, if the one he loved was gone... She didn't want to think of how it was affecting the Avatar of Ramuh.

Things hadn't gotten any better since Demeter left. The hollow echo was almost as bad as the pain. Head in his hands to hide the tears as they formed, the immortal known as Ares didn't seem to notice his friend. Normally, Eros's antics would have either driven him away or made him laugh. Now, it was all the Draegon Prince could do to keep the Lord of Lightning from falling deeper into despair. And even then, it was only just barely.

They had returned to the Libraries, a realm that the Lord of Storms hoped would help Ares's mood. And so, with the rolling thunder around the building muted, the Eve of Bahamut was at a loss. He'd done everything he could think of that wouldn't get him slapped or otherwise rejected. Looking about the sitting room, one of many like it scattered about the Libraries, he almost didn't notice the god of the realm standing there. Stiffening a bit, he resisted the urge to stand. "Lord Ramuh."

"Young Eros." Though the god addressed the Eve, the Father of Lightning was more interested in his messenger. He could feel the storm the was raging within the boy, and he sighed. "Ares." The Eve of Knowledge barely reacted, shifting slightly to let one eye free to look at his patron. Ramuh sympathized, but he couldn't bear seeing the closest thing he had to a son suffer so. "Eros, perhaps we should let him be for the moment."

As much as the Lord of Storms would have liked to stay, he couldn't exactly deny a god, let alone a god on his own plane. Standing, the man put a hand on his friends shoulder. However much good it did in the other Eve's state. "Alright. Be strong, Ares." Right, strong. That's what he needed right now...

It was once they left that the grieving man let himself to truly cry. How... how could this have happened, to her of all people? Avelina... she was so young, and it was so sudden... He hadn't even had the time to comfort her as she passed. One moment, she was there, the next, she was gone... Wallowing in the sorrow around the hollow spot where she once was, the angel simply sat there a moment. Better to let the down-ward spiral work itself out.

By the gods, was love lost like this suppose to be so hard? Taking a deep breath, the Eve tried to reign his emotions in as he felt a new presence. Turning slightly, he saw Hades, the black winged avatar of Odin. Many stories had been forged about the man over the years, the herald of death. That said, Ares knew that the man was no longer filling that role, having since been replaced by young Persephone. "Pardon my being crass, but what do you want, Erebos?"

Oh Ramuh, he sounded almost as bad as he felt. The sooner the man left, the...

Erebos hadn't even bothered to respond to Ares's statement. Simply, he uncorked the bottle he had, letting the soul within out. The pristine smile, the same one she'd worn ever since a year ago... The demigod of lightning was frozen, staring at the apparition. Then, when she moved, he did as well, her step matched by his stand. Very quickly, they found themselves in the others embrace. Though Avelina lacked a physical form, her presence was enough.

Tears formed again. Only this time, they were of relief. To see her again, to have that empty hole filled, if only for a moment. This was enough. "I... am so sorry. I should have been there... I should-" Words were silenced, the soul having turned it's attention to kissing him. Anything the being of lightning would have said fell unspoken. Had the situation been different, he likely would have broken down by now. But for now, he was comforted.

Pulling away slightly, the spirit smiled again. "You always worry, Ares. We can't change anything, and I wouldn't give up this moment. Not for anything." For a moment, the Eve, who had been trembling ever since she had died, calmed. Not because her words were true, even though they were, but because even after death, she still loved him. Had the angelic man been thinking, he would have know it was because their souls had been tied together, bound to each other for for all time.

"Ares..."

The Keeper of the Libraries sighed. "I know, Erebos." She needed to be taken to her rightful place. Holding the entity before him lightly by her shoulders, he gave her a longing look. He knew the words he wished to say, but none of them wanted to come. Settling on something he could say, the Librarian smiled sadly. "No matter what happens, I love you, Avelina. I always will."

The cetra merely continued to smile before finally turning to her escort. "Thank you, Erebos. I..." The woman gave Ares a sidelong glance. "... we are grateful."

The Eve of Odin nodded, and then, her soul was back within the bottle. Shaking his head, he looked to his forlorn friend. "For all that it's worth, I am sorry that things happened this way. Rest easy, heaven shall be her home now."

That night, above the forested hills of the small village near the field, a being appeared in the sky. Body like gold velvet, veins of colour coursed with the rolling thunder. No mortal understood what was happening, even as the thunder became rhythmic, as if it was speaking. However, before they could wonder, the sky was alight with lightning. Wildfires burst from the forest, and not a drop of rain did the sky weep.

Where ever the golden bird of thunder went, the lightning clouds followed. The entire forest that had once protected and sustained the village was alight. In that single night, much of the area immediately around the village was razed. The trees were burned husks and the ground was black from soot and fire. Only one tree remained within the circle of damage around the settlement. It stood, relatively untouched, as if in defiance of the blaze.

In front of it laid a woman, struck down by ignorance and hatred. The branches of the oak sheltered her from the flames. In the months that would follow, no other chaos befell the village. However, that tree remained, wood and leaves tainted a bloody red, as a reminder of the secret tragedy of that day.


End file.
